circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
Year One
The following is a dream I had on Septmber 14th, 2013 I found myself in a room resembling the one my human body currently inhabits (the one which is typing this) in a similar, though not identical human body, perhaps just an alternate version of this reality. There, I laid down to go to sleep (yes in my dream I laid down to go to sleep. I then began to dream inside of the dream). In that dream inside of the other dream, I began to show someone the symbol I use for myself when interacting with unknown non-human entites. It consists only of straight lines because, as I noted in the dream, curved lines are considered offensive to some entities. Another person who was there and me were both drawing in black ink on a piece of wood. I then tried putting something on it to erase what I had drawn but that instead made it kind of more "real". Then suddenly I found myself in another scenario sitting on a sofa with a slightly older woman sitting next to me and what looked like a bank check on the table in front of us. It was made out for around $2000 and I had trouble understanding if it was made out to me, or made out to someone else and had been altered to be made out to me. There was a note that it was for some unfinished work for an old company owned by my human body. I asked the woman sitting next to me, who I recognized (but my human memory does not) what year it was and she said “its year one”. This puzzled me and I asked how that could be. She said simply “they reset it back to one.” I noted that I knew it had been some time since I last saw her and then a girl I recognized (but my human memory does not) who was about 10 or 11 came in and I noted that she did not look any older even though I knew it had been years since I last saw her. My mind began to race trying to figure out if people had simply stopped aging or what. The woman gave me a thing that was about the size of a coin and had a light blue kind of holographic background. It was made out a material resembling cardboard and had the numbers 15 and 40 on it. It was either some type of currency or some type of token to exchange for something. At the time I knew what it was for, but my human memory does not. Next the woman directed me to a stack of papers which I went over and started thumbing through. The scenario then changed and I was still thumbing through the papers but we were now in kind of a bare room and outside at the same time and the woman now resembled Krishna. I found a couple speeding tickets in the papers with my name on them, the first one was for going 950 (unit not given) over the speed limit. I asked Krishna what type of car can possibly go 950? The paper also had “very dangours driver!!” written on the bottom and underlined several times. I noted mentally that this didn’t sound like me at all. He sort of shrugged and motioned me to keep looking through the papers. Next I found a newspaper with an advertisement that mentioned “CDC Omniscience” and I asked Krishna what this is about. He told me that I would find a molecule that science had dismissed but would sort of unlock the minds of humans and we would be able to completely transform this world. He did not say which version(s) of me would find this molecule, perhaps to spur multiple versions to work in this direction? I asked him if we would gain powers similar to those I have experienced in my current human form and he confirmed that this would be the case. I asked to list a few of them and he did and most of them were things I was fully expecting like flight, but then he mentioned one called cursor and I stopped him, very excited. This was among my favorite tools while in a trance state. He smiled and said “it might not be what you think” then he let out this impressively long series of curse words. I laughed though was disappointed that that’s what it was. I said I thought it would be like the cursor that I make appear and use to select and change things. He replied, “Oh, well, when we want to change things we usually just do it”. Then I woke back up into the dream that is similar to my current body and bedroom and I hear my roommates arguing about the dishes in the kitchen. I laid back down and went back to sleep (still in the dream) and then I woke up in this reality (where the roomates don’t care about the dishes). Commentary follows... *The text above was written immediately after waking up from the dream *The dream-within-a-dream thing is not at all uncommon for me to experience. *Many of my experiences have involved something that can be most easily described as "other versions of myself." *The symbol I refer to is the KMB Symbol *In my dreams its typical for scenarios to shift seemingly randomly *I have recently been reading a lot about Hinduism, which may explain the presence of Krishna, though I usually focus most of my study on Shiva *I don't actually believe that I will discover some secret overlooked molecule like the one described in the dream, though I wont say its impossible - especially considering that I working toward a career in neurotheology. Its possible that this message represents a sort of wish-fulfilment fantasy or some sort of sub-conscious affirmation that I'm working toward a worthy goal. Who knows, though, maybe me or some other version of me in another reality will discover something like this. Perhaps when he said "you will find" the "you" referred to mankind. Time will tell... *The siddhi (powers) mentioned refer to things I have experinced while in altered states of consciousness. *The cursor thing I referred to was sort of like a mouse pointer that I could see in room that I could mentally direct to select n-dimensional objects.